A Life With Duncan And My Cheating Ways
by DRAMASTARTER101
Summary: um i dont know a good summary but um this is my first story sorry if it may suck but this is a story with gwen and duncan on TDA and r bffs but what will happen when they r left with bad relationships and horrible CHRIS THE FAG and they start getting up and personal first is some TXG but then some DXG with a pissed off courtney.;D


**A Life With My Best Friend And My Cheating Ways!**

This is my first story sorry if u don't like it and if u can't tell already this is about Gwen and Duncan DXG and how they r dating different people (DXC,GXT) at first but after a while realize how they r not just friends or best friends and I will be quiet now.

Chapter 1

Love in different eyes

Gwen's P.O.V

ok first day of back from being booted off of TDA and still no sign of my best friend or his bitchy girlfriend.

"Ug I know he wouldn't show up what a motherfucker!" I said under my breath, but that's when I heard him behind me as he whispered in my ear "hm Gwen mind repeating what you just said about me."

"AH when did u get there!" I screamed while hitting his arm.

"um well like 5 minutes I was going to scare you but then I saw that ass and just had to keep staring at the fine looking thing" he said flirty with a wink.

"WHAT!" I yelled and hit him in the arm so hard he grabbed it.

"OW what was that for." Before he realized she was furious "AH" as he started running from.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERV!" saying well trying not to smile.

"I was kidding." I stopped and realized that but he kept running so I ran and tackled him to the ground as he laugh his ass off

"very funny Duncan ha ha." With a smirk

"well sweetheart you know me" he said with a wink

As I was on top of him I felt something like this was how it was and how ir should be and saw he was thinking the same thing and as we were about to kiss I realize and remembered I was with Trent.

"Duncan we can't I have Trent and you have Countrey."

"oh sorry I just was caught up in the moment and plus were best friends right."

"right" thinking about what we almost did

"um Gwen can you get off me then" as I snapped out of my train of though and got off him

That's when I heard it the winy and bitchy voice of Courtney Duncan's girlfriend

"Duncan it's 2:30 you said you would come and watch a movie on my PDA with me lets go"

"ok, ok princess bye sweetheart" with a wink and a wave goodbye as Courtney glared at me.

"see you later Duncan" remembering where I was on TDA after being booted and coming back on with Trent because Chris wanted more drama and before that me and Trent got back together after the aftermath giggling he forgave me and we made it work so we are happy and are in love so I though but being here made me feel like I don't really like him AGAIN ug

I need some sleep that's all as I made my way to the girl's trailer I hear screaming in side and it was Courtney and Duncan and then I saw throw the window them starting to make out ON MY BED "ew"

I walked to the guys trailer and there was Trent

"hey Trent"

"Hey Gwen"

"um I was wondering can I sleep here for the night" he stared at me shocked and nodded his head

"of corse and why"

"Courtney and Duncan are making out in my bed"

"oh that's gross"

"I know"

"well come in here have this to sleep in"

"one of your shirts thanks" I put it on and went to a random bed and waited till i was asleep.

Trent's P.O.V

She's so cute when she sleeps I don't even know whose bed she's in any way I'm bet I walked over to my bed and took off my shirt and fell asleep fast dreaming of Gwen

Duncan's P.O.V

After that fight with Courtney we made out for an half an hour on someone's bed but telling of the pictures of Trent it was Gwen's that was probably a bad idea but now that were done make out I'm really tired it's like 12:00 am wow

As I walked into the guy's trailer I realized the guys are asleep I walked to my bed that's when I saw it a tiny body in my bed at first I thought it was Harold but he did not have that pale of skin and teal in his hair realizing it was Gwen

Guess she saw me and Courtney making out on her bed

I stared at her she's so cute when she's sleeping WHAT AM I SAY THIS WAS MY BEST FRIEND

What should I do I saw there was room for me to sleep next to her and all the beds were token or had stuff on them

I pushed her over and put my arm around it was not hard since she was so small and fell asleep.

Sorry if this chapter was short I just had to get some drama in there my name is messed up it's was going to be dramastarter101258 but I put dramastart101258 but thx and and REVIEW PLS or there will not be another chapter till there is 5 reviews ok and thx for reading ;D


End file.
